Meliodas x Elizabeth A night to remember (Lemon)
by Ashleym3277
Summary: Meliodas' demon side threatens to take over after defeating Fraudrin. His love and lust for Elizabeth can no longer be suppressed. Contains Major Meliodas/Elizabeth Lemons.


Warning Lemons are in season. Rated M

_She will be the death of me_ Meliodas thought to himself as he stared at Elizabeth trying her best to help rebuild the Boarhat. If he could stay dead that is. It's not like he hadn't tried but each time he died and a little of him was chipped away. He still came back. Broken and wrong but alive and powerful. This most recent time seemed to change him the most. When Estarossa plunged those swords into Meliodas' hearts he felt the shift immediately. His father felt it too, he practically begged him to return and Meliodas almost wanted to... if it weren't for _her_.

He watched Elizabeth bend over and struggled to lift a supporting timber, unable to make it budge. The most beautiful view He'd ever seen was her bent over, the curve of her cheeks leading to the little diamond view of her lips. _Just a little touch won't hurt, just to hear her squeal_. He pushed the thought back and leaped to help her. Staying as quiet as possible, not even the dead twigs dared make a sound under him as he lifted the timber behind her.

"Sir Meliodas LOOK!" Her high voice sung, the sweetness to delicious for his undeserving ears. She turned to where he had previously been and sighed.

"Look at what?" He feigned confusion. She jumped and simultaneously let out a loud squeak. To Meliodas' surprise, Elizabeth started laughing.

"What's so funny, Elizabeth?''

Between giggles, she snorted out, "I genuinely thought I was the one lifting this!" He couldn't help but join in with his signature chuckle.

"I think we did a great job today, Sir Meliodas! The Boarhat will be back up and running in no time!" She cheered as Meliodas pressed the beam in place, a light tap with his hand secured it into the tight space. He turned to face her, the wind blew Elizabeth's bangs just enough to reveal the goddess symbol on her eye.

"Hey, Elizabeth?" His tone serious and gentle, the last thing he ever wanted to do was scare her again. Killing Fraudrin the way he did had scarred her vision of him. She used to think of him as her Shining knight but now he would catch her tippy-toeing around him as if he could burst at any second. It wasn't just her either, all the Sins were acting this way.

Even Ban.

"Yes, Sir Meliodas?" Elizabeth beamed at him, her delicate arms pressing her chest tightly together. Did she have any idea the effect that had on him? If only she knew what she truly was to him, of how long he'd waited for her to be able to remember him. Of their 3,000 years of agony.

3,000 years of abstinence.

Liz was the closest he had come to being with her again, but her past of slavery always stood in the way. He respected that. It was his fault she had been put in that situation, to begin with. He thought if he gave her space then she could live at least one life to the fullest but that blew up in his face and the city of Danafors.

"Would you like to have dinner with me tomorrow night? Don't worry I won't be the one cooking." He flashed his teeth in a cheeky grin.

Meliodas knew he couldn't tell her who she was but that didn't mean he couldn't love who she _is_. This was the closest in all Elizabeth's reincarnation to the real her, the original her.

_His_ Elizabeth.

Meliodas had loved every version of her in their own way but something this time was different... pure almost. Even her scent was the same and that was something a Demon never forgot. When Demons mated, they mated for life and all the eternity that came with it. Every part of them would connect, their scent branded in their mind and became irresistible to them.

"Even if you were the one cooking the answer would still be yes." Elizabeth almost whispered, her heart beating more loudly than normal. Meliodas could hear it thumping in her chest, the veins dancing across her ivory breast. Her scent permeating towards him. Her skin glistening in the warm summer sun.

He needed to leave... now. _She's going to be my undoing_ Meliodas groaned internally.

"Perfect!" He took a small step backward, "I've got a few errands to run so I'll see you tomorrow at sunset okay!" Before he knew it he was miles away and panting, not because of the run because he could hardly restrain his demon side.

_Keep it under control_ he repeated while slowing his breath. With each shudder from his lungs, he repeated the phrase until he felt closer to his self.

_Just focus on making tomorrow perfect_ he thought as he squats down in a patch of flowers, taking one in his fingers. Suddenly he was picking dozens of them and stuffing them lightly in his vest, he would need hundreds for what he had planned for her and he only had one day to prep.

Next, he needed to talk to Ban, the only person he trusted to make a meal good enough for Elizabeth. He just hoped things weren't still awkward between them.

With a mix of hesitation and haste, he followed the long tree-lined dirt path leading to Lioness, the last city standing from the 10 commandments. Or was it 5 now? He'd lost count and lost interest. With his power not only restored to normal but stronger than it ever has he didn't feel the need to worry about them. They would be dealt with in due time.

Lost in thought Meliodas made it to Lioness in record time and was greeted at the gate by King Arthur of the lost city of Camelot.

"Sup Arthur," Meliodos' hand waved him down then returned behind his head to seem as relaxed as possible. _Don't scare your friends, Meliodas. They're all you have to keep you sane._

"Sir Meliodas, it's been a while!" Arthur exclaimed, his usually animated voice muffled by the tail of whatever dark creature rested on his shoulders. A cat?

"It sure has! Hey, have you seen Ban around? I need to ask him a favor."

"Last I saw him he was with Lady Merlin and Escanor in the castle tower. Something about trying to keep Elaine alive once Melascula is defeated." Arthur intermittently mumbled, brushing Caths tail from his face. Arthurs violet eyes narrowing in frustration.

"Thanks, Arthur! And good luck with that thing. Spooky." Meliodas chuckled from the corner of his mouth, "See ya!" He waved while walking towards the tower.

Along the way, he purchased a basket and began filling it with Vanya Ale, Lamb roast, tomatoes, aged cheese, garlic, a loaf of bread, chocolate, strawberries, and potatoes. He knew all the ingredients to buy and how the food _should_ be seasoned but for some reason whenever he put it all together it was just plain nasty. Once his basket was filled he found his way to the castle. Meliodas made his small pleasantries with anyone he passed but kept it short and simple. He had a mission and wouldn't let anything ruin Elizabeth's perfect day, he couldn't take it.

The top of the stairs suddenly seemed daunting to him, how would the sins react to his presence? How would Ban, his best bud in the whole world act towards him?

Maybe he should just cook it himself? No that would be disgusting, though he knew Elizabeth would eat and thank him for taking care of her all this time. She had no idea it was the other way around, she always took care of him.

He opened the door, all eyes turned to him immediately.

Merlin, Escanor, Gowther, Hawk, and Ban.

The room was silent for what seemed like an eternity...

"Cap'tn!" Bans arms threw skyward.

"BAAAANNN!" Meliodas shouted unable to contain his happiness, was he worried about nothing?

Their hands connected in a slapping/pattycake match, faster then normal human eyes could handle. Escanor shielded Merlin from small pebbles flying across the room with a dramatic flair.

"HEY! You 2 cut it out! Can't you read the room and see what's going on around you!" Hawk shouted at them.

The room was a wreck, bricks tumbling around and Merlins vials splayed across the floor. They'd done worse before. Besides Merlin could just snap her finger and it would be like nothing ever happened.

"Yo Ban!" Meliodas ignored Hawk shouting continuously at them," What you got goin' on here?" He thumped a vile filled with grape looking jelly, tempted to take a small sip.

"Merlin's helping me figure a way to save Eliane, We figure If we give her his goopy stuff right here that even if we kill Meleca-whats-her-face that it won't affect Eliane in the slightest."

"oooh so then you can get all kissy-kissy with her again." Meliodas did his signature chuckle.

"Exxxxxxactly," Ban agreed," Speaking of kissy-kissy, where's the Princess?"

"That's kinda why I came to talk to you," Meliodas pulled Ban out the door, waving at the rest of the sins before they could interrupt. He was sure they were saying how strange it all was, but he didn't care. His best-bud was still with him.

"Wha's up Cap'tn? Are you trying to get all Kissy-kissy with me? Caus' I gotta tell ya, I've been thinking about it all day." He chuckled, his eyes squinting gleefully.

"You wish!" Meliodas punched Ban's stomach, blood gushing from his mouth at the force." I kinda got a favor I need to ask." His voice gentle and yet pleading.

"It's well known that I don't cook the best," Meliodas began, Ban _No Duhing_ while he continued," I want to do something special for Elizabeth, for everything we've been through, and part of that has to do with this." Meliodas lifted the basket to give Ban a better view of the ingredients.

"Can you help me out?"

"I thought you'd never ask." Ban retaliated the punch from before, throwing Meliodas down the stairs with the force.

The next day seemed to go by in a blur, with all the preparations for their date requiring his full attention he didn't have the time to overthink the situation. Would Elizabeth just think of this as a friendly gathering or something more? He hoped she knew it was meant to be more, even if she didn't realize just yet. She would tonight, he was going to tell her what she meant and if she didn't feel the same then he would back off until she had time to process what they were to each other.

Meliodas looked up at the sky and saw the sun beginning to set. She would be there any minute if she wasn't already. Quickly he thanked Ban for all his help and began to where he promised he would meet Elizabeth.

"Good luck tonight Cap'tn!" Ban sang and made kissing noises at him as he walked away. That just made him more nervous but he shoved it down. This day was about Elizabeth.

He brushed through the tree line and saw her there standing by the half-built Boarhat. Her silver hair tickling her neck as the wind danced around her, her smell hit him then. Like honey, like His Elizabeth. So familiar and so enticing.

"Yo Elizabeth!" He called to her from behind, one arm propped above his head and the other waved in her direction. She turned with a bounce, Her chest bulging against her pale blue strapless dress.

"Hello, Sir Meliodas!" She waved, trotting towards him her breasts bouncing precariously.

"I hope you're hungry." Meliodas grinned from the corner of his mouth, grabbing her hand and leading her to the thicket.

"I sure am! I haven't eaten' all day." Elizabeth confessed, her silk hands tightening around Meliodas' excitedly.

"All day?" His voice licked with concern.

"I was far too excited! Hawk told me that Ban was cooking for us and his food is so DELICIOUS!" Her voice sung, high pitched and elated. Meliodas let a chuckle escape as they came into the clearing he had prepared.

Thick short blossom trees draped lazily over a clearing, shading an oak table from the cruel evening sun. Unlit lanterns hung from the branches in preparation for the night. The table adorned with dozens of flowers cushioned the creamy colored porcelain plates. 2 clear glass goblets filled to the brim with Vanya ale stood beside 2 water glasses and a pitcher filled with more ale. In the center of the table was a spread of Roasted lamb marinated in Garlic, herbs and roasted tomatoes. Potatoes were baked until the inside was fluffy and airy, the outside rubbed with the same flavors as the lamb, the inside smothered in butter, cream, and aged cheese. The loaf of bread was cut in half and toasted with cheese and garlic, the aroma coming off it was mouth-watering.

The ground leading up to the table was littered with flowers of all sorts, dethorned roses, lilies, daisy's, dragons breath, and so many different types it would take far to long to name. To the left of the table was a linen white blanket, surrounded by even more flowers. On the corner of the blanket was a basket overflowing with Chocolate covered sugar-coated strawberries.

"OH my...Is..did you do all this for me?" Her hand moved from his, making him feel hollow.

"Of course I did Elizabeth," Merliodas stated matter-of-factly as he pulled a chair out for her, gesturing to sit. She shuddered as she thanked him and sat in her appointed seat.

"I guess it's a good thing you haven't eaten, I think I got too much food!" His half grin flashing devilishly. He gripped a slice of lamb setting one on Elizabeth's plate before setting one on his own, then did the same with the potato and bread.

"This smells amazing!" Elizabeth watered before taking a long sip of the Ale, a gentle moan left her throat as she drank.

"Yeah, Ban sure does know what he's doin'." He agreed to distract himself from the moan, slicing off a section and scarfing it down. It was inhumanly good, every taste bud in his mouth was worshiping the flavor. Another moan from Elizabeth's mouth made him drop his fork, a twitch in his pants put him at attention. She HAD to know what she was doing to him.

_You could make her moan again_, a voice dared him but he pushed it back.

They sat at the table for hours, talking and going back to eating, unable to stop themselves. Once dark came they realized they were out of food, both chucking while Meliodas patted his stomach.

Meliodas gestured to the strawberries with a teasing wiggle of his eyebrows.

"Meliodas, how can you still be hungry?" Elizabeth chuckled, the sound of his name without honorifics shocking him. Another twitch in his pants, it took so little from her to make him crave her touch and the thought of her laying so close on the blanket with him didn't help. As if she read his mind her hand reached out and trailed his arm. A blush covering her face in a plum red.

_She wants you,_ the voice whispered again, Meliodas took a step towards Elizabeth. Their closeness caused her to step back, distancing them.

_No, look she is scared._ he debated with the voice, she won't even get close to you.

Their conversation continued, Meliodas listened to stories of her sisters and how she used to be the wild one of the group. He daydreamed on what it would be like if she acted a little wild now, constantly telling himself to settle down. _She doesn't think of you that way_.

Her hand was on his arm again as they chuckled over King and Diana's most recent escapade, it was like electricity was sent through his shoulder and into his chest. The breath caught in his lungs. He took a step closer, she took a step back like a dance. She was up against a tree now, talking as if she wasn't driving him wild. His arm rested above her shoulder as they talked, wanting to be as close as he could to her. Trapping her beneath him so she couldn't step away again.

She touched him again this time on his hipbone pulling a stuck flower from his belt loop, "Elizabeth." Meliodas whispered against her touch.

"Meliodas?" She answered, her hand still resting on his belt. Her eyes were sultry and half-closed.

_Make her scream your name, you can smell it. She wants you._ A small flash of his demon mark crept across his face but he shoved it away.

"Do you have any idea what you do to me?" He growled. "Sometimes I don't think I can control myself around you." The darkness was starting to dominate him.

Her hands tightly pressed to her side, the absence of her touch made him ache. Was she scared of him like everyone else was? He shouldn't have let the mark show, he needed to be more in control. After all this time would he lose her to this one instance? He dropped his hand from the tree and started to step back.

"You make me feel the same way." The touch of her hand on his chest sent electricity through him, he felt the demon inside clawing to get out. He buried his head into the crook of her neck to not let his mark show again, breathing in her perfect scent.

"Meliodas," Elizabeth whispered into the air, her fingers leading through his hair. He bit the tender flesh on her collarbone, the sweet taste of her watering his mouth. The way she says his name ringing in his ears, he wanted to hear her shout his name not whisper it. If he let just a little darkness escape would there be any harm? If she got scared he would stop.

Meliodas trailed his tongue up her neck. Softly kissing around her jawline before taking her earlobe into his mouth, she let out a mix between a moan and a chuckle. His hands wrapped themselves into her Silver hair, guiding her to his mouth. Elizabeth's plump lips tightly pressed against his with a shocked squeak.

He knew he was being very forward but he had waited years to feel her lips again, to taste their sweetness. His tongue slid across her bottom lip, begging for permission. She opened her mouth slightly, still unsure of herself but sure of what she wanted. Him. And he could smell it, her arousal was swirling in his mind and driving him deeper into his Demon nature._ Just a little_ he reminded himself.

Their tongues danced together, her teeth nibbling at his lower lip every so often forcing a groan in the back of his throat. She tugged at his unruly hair, entwining her fingers to pull herself closer. He had to have her, completely and irrevocably. He smirked into her kiss as she pressed her lower body against him. _She wants to scream your name too. Grant her wish._

His hand trailed down from her ribcage to the small of her waist, delicately wrapping behind her and resting on the curve of her back. Breaking from the kiss he looked up at her, his eyes watching hers for a single shred of regret. He could feel the mark on his forehead, not caring if it showed anymore. His adept finger took time in unlacing the corset that kept her strapless dress pressed to her body. He wanted to feel her quiver in anticipation. With a final flick of his finger, her dress slid to her waist getting stuck on her hips, his hand scooped to her backside forcing the dress to topple to her feet. A deep red covered her face in embarrassment and Her hands began to loosen in his hair.

"You are so perfect." He made sure not to break eye contact with her, she needed to know how true that was to him. She was his perfect. Elizabeth forced her mouth against Meliodas' with fervor, her hands once again tightening in his blonde mess of hair.

He lowered his right hand to the crooked under her left knee scooping it up to rest on his waist. While cupping her thigh he hoisted her across his hips and immediately could feel the heat radiating through his pants. She felt light as air in his arms like she was a part of him.

"Meliodas." She whispered against his mouth, her eyes half-lidded and full of need. Slowly and sure not to break their kiss Meliodas knelt to the ground, draping her on top of the white linen blanket. Her hair splayed across it in Silver trusses, her goddess eye exposed for him to see.

Meliodas hand cupped the large breast positioning it for his mouth to take, he couldn't resist a small nibble. Delightfully Elizabeth gasped causing her chest to suck in, pressing her breast deeper against him. His tongue danced across her perked nipple and ever so slightly nipping it once more. This time only a small moan escaped Elizabeth's lips, his fingers circling the other nipple and kneading her breast. He needed to taste more of her, his lips left her warm breast and began trailing down her ribcage leaving soft kisses across her stomach.

He was at her panties now, lacey black with a small pink bow at the top. A little present just for him. _Time to unwrap it_ he thought. His pointer finger skimmed the top, the breath got caught in Elizabeth's throat. His finger slid down the slit of her lips over her panties, a quiver beneath his finger, it moved to the right side of her lace, hooking the fabric.

Her smooth lip surprised him, he was expecting a slight trail of silver hair to greet him. It made his mouth water to think of how soft she was, he couldn't resist a taste. A small lick over her panties made her hips back towards him.

"What's wrong, Elizabeth?" He teased before licking the corner of her panties that his finger hooked, his tongue connecting with her bare outer lip.

"Please.." She groaned, biting her lower lip.

"Please?" He teased a little more. _Make her beg for you_ a voice whispered inside him.

"Please don't stop." She pleaded gently, her eyes pouting down at him.

He ripped the front of her panties, unable to wait to taste her. Immediately his tongue slid into her fold, circling the sweet nub at the top and roughly sucking her small inner lips. She was like candy to him and her moans made her all the more delectable.

His hands cupped under her cheeks, raising her to his mouth and keeping her from bucking him off as her hips shuddered against him.

"Please... don't stop... please...I...I.I'm..."She was trying to form some set of words but could manage to get them out. Was she so close already? He had just begun his meal.

Elizabeth's wetness dripped down his chin, more than enough to saturate his fingers as he slid one into her tight hole.

"You're so wet, Elizabeth." He moaned against her, his mouth watering at the taste of her honey flavored juices. His finger slowly slipped into her, he needed to make sure she could take him inside of her. She was so tight it wasn't fair. How was he supposed to last long at all? Already his dick was dripping with pre-cum.

Once her moans began to slow to soft pants he inserted another finger, making sure not to stop his perfect mouth rhythm. Her moans increased again and her hips started grinding against his fingers, slowly in and out while applying pressure downwards. She was getting too tight, her hole pulsing around his fingers and wetness increasing quickly. With a few more flicks of his tongue and thrust of his fingers she came, loudly.

Her hands tugged at his hair pulling him to meet her mouth, did she want to taste herself on him? Her tongue buried deep into his mouth, exploring every section she could find.

_Naughty girl_ he thought.

"I need you." She groaned while grinding her hips against his hard member, making it tighten painfully in his pants. Her hands reaching to fumble with his belt, clawing impatiently at it. A chuckle left his lips. She was adorable when she was like this. Wild and impatient.

Finally, after some struggle, he was released from his cloth cage. Elizabeth's hand brushed against his hard cock through his underwear and the air sharply sucked through his teeth. He slipped the vest down his shoulders and threw it carelessly across the clearing. Her fingers traced the lines of his stomach, taking extra time on the lines leading to his member.

"You drive me crazy." He said through clenched teeth, his head tilting slightly back. Elizabeth gripped him tightly and positioned him at her entrance with pleading eyes. _She wants you to take her._ His eyes locking with hers as he slowly slid into her, his girth spreading her to the limit. She was too tight. He began slowly rocking back and forth, her back arching towards him pleasurably. She was made for him, every inch of her body form fit against his.

"You're mine." He whispered possessively, his rhythm increasing to a steady pound.

"I'm yours." She moaned back, he hadn't expected how much her saying that would affect him, the dark marking now prominent on his forehead. Meliodas leaned in for a kiss, slowing his rhythm back to a gentle pace. Elizabeth groaned in disappointment, bucking her hips faster against him.

"Beg me." He demanded, his thrusts almost nonexistent. Half slowing to tease her the other half to regain his composure. She would be his undoing if he continued. Her movement against him was the only pressure she was receiving. His member edged just at her hole.

"Please." She whispered shyly.

" Don't be timid now, Elizabeth. Beg me to fuck you." His voice was slightly different than normal.

_Keep it under control_ he demanded of his demon side.

"Please Meliodas, I want you." She whispered again.

"What do you want, Elizabeth?" He demanded again.

"Fuck me... please! I need you inside me!" She howled, her velvet voice resonating in the crisp air. He started once more, deeply thrusting his dick into her. Elizabeth's mouth gaped open in ecstasy, unable to make a sound.

Meliodas thrust quicker, picking up to an inhuman pace. His eyes never leaving her face. Elizabeth's pleasure was the only thing keeping him from exploding at this very moment. The way her eyebrows creased together and her eyelids shifted from closed to open when he hit that perfect spot. Her hair tangling beneath her with every force of his dick slamming against her cervix. Her breasts bouncing rhythmically to his thrusts. Meliodas still needed her to scream his name, he wouldn't stop until he heard that perfect sound.

He went faster and harder than he ever thought she could take, her thighs clenched around his waist, tremoring uncontrollably. Three more pumps and she exploded, her back arching deeply, her mouth trembling as she yelled his name so loudly that the crickets seemed to stop chirping. Meliodas finished a millisecond after, unable to hold back. His demon marked disappeared from his face.

Elizabeth's eyes seemed to roll back into place as she came down from her high, her lips parted slightly and still panting.

"Wow." She breathed. Meliodas let out a small chuckle, his fingers brushing a stray hair from her face.

Meliodas gripped a strawberry from above her head and took a small bite, before shrugging. "Not nearly as good as you taste." His lips curling to a devious smile, enjoying the plum red blush on her cheeks.

"I love you, you know." Meliodas pressed his hand on her cheek, beaming as she snuggled into it. "I always ALWAYS will. You're my reason for living, my whole existence. You're mine." He looked deeply into her eyes, hoping that not only this Elizabeth could hear it but his Elizabeth could too.

"I will always love you too." She sang, "I'm yours." She agreed.

**Thank you, everyone, for reading! This was my first Fanfiction/Lemon. Please comment, I love hearing your opinion! If you like this then please check out the book I have begun on Wattpad! I would greatly appreciate you checking it out! ****My username is AshleyLitch**


End file.
